Senses
by Yumiko21
Summary: The first thing he notices is that's it is very warm wherever he is. (One-shot)


The first thing he notices is that's it is very warm wherever he is. Not the warmness of the scorching desert that he must cross whenever he wants to visit Garra and not even close to the burning of Kurama's Chakra. (_Though didn't he stop the burning once he…?)_ It's more like the warmness of a summer day when there's no mission and he's decided to laze about somewhere. (_Though he'd never admit it.)_ Or like the warmness of his mothers hug while he was battling Kurama for the foxes chakra. He decides that he's alright with this kind of warmness and tries to focus on his surroundings which is said far easier than it's done.

He can tell though that it's very dark wherever he is. It's not the normal darkness of the starlit nighttimes or the darkness of unconscious or even that of a cave so far down that light no longer reaches it, no, this darkness is something that he has never experienced before and despite all he's been thorough and done, this darkness terrifies him slightly though he doesn't know why. His body is telling him to sleep and though he tries to fight it, it is an uphill battle, one that he doesn't seem to have the staminiar for as his eyelids? droop and the unfamiliar darkness gives away to the move familiar one that appears before one starts dreaming.

The next time he awakens (For lack of a better term) he is able to notice that he's not the only one in here. He can feel multiple soft bodies surrounding his and he wonders again where he is to force having this many people cramped up together like this. His sense of touch seems…lesser somehow and he is unable to tell how many bodies are packed in here (_Where is here anyway?)_ nor is he able to tell where their heads or butts are. His mouth is open now _(For all the good it does him)_ and he is able to get the rough taste of fur? Though like all his other senses, it's done him no good in determining where he is or how long he's been there. He soon loses the battle for conscious once again and can barely see a slightly darker body in front of his before his eyes become too heavy to keep open.

When he becomes aware next, he can tell that this time, something big is about to happen. He doesn't know when or how it's started but one moment he is in the cramped black darkness being pressed against by multiple bodies _(Did it suddenly become more roomier in here?)_ and in the next moment, he is being pushed forwards. He then allows his body to submit to the flow of things _(He has little choice otherwise)_ and it is not long before he is once away being pushed up against a squishy feeling wall. He can't go anywhere else and yet his body is being pushed towards this point so there must be something special about this particular part. He pushes against it with his hand _(Why does his hand seem so small? and strange?)_ and is surprised when he feels it pass through a small crack. Surprised by this new discovery, he is caught off guard when the rest of his body attempts the impossible and tries to fit through the impossible hole. He blacks out again once the pain becomes too much. _(Funny cause he's gone through worse pains than this but he's very tired once again and decides to figure it out once he wakes up again.)_

The next time he 'awakens', it's to the smell of blood and lots of it. There is also the smell of trees and nature but it pales in comparison to how much blood there is to produce a stench this bad. The warmness is also gone _(He's not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing)_ and has been replaced with the rough touch of dirt, leaves and…hay? He can also vaguely hear the sound of muffled movement but it's deafened and not very loud or important. What is important is that he's suddenly very hungry and he hopes that wherever he is, it at least has ramen available as a lunch menu item._(Or dinner or breakfast, he's not that picky after all)_ It's not ramen that he finds but some sort of liquid that tastes faintly of milk but at the same time, a lot different than any milk he's drunk before. Even the expired ones don't taste like this. He's too exhausted to care though and soon finds himself once again drifting off into dreamland.

It ends up staying like this for a long time. His eyes won't open for some reason but he gets the feeling that it's been several weeks since he's ended up wherever this is. He hopes everyone is alright. He knows that he's not meant to be here but he also can't remember why…was it a battle? Or a war? _(The two are very different things in his mind.)_ or something else? He's not sure and for the moment, it seems impossible for him to figure it out because wherever he is, it seems that something's being done to his body to keep him from staying awake for very long.

One day though, everything changes. He's suddenly able to hear a lot better and cleanly than he could the day before. He can now hear body's moving near him though this comes as no great shock. (_He's bumped into moving things enough times to know that he's not alone)_ There are also loud bird songs being sung nearby which tells him that he's closer to the surface than he'd originally thought. Nearby, he can hear the babbling of a brook which indicates fresh water and an easy way to loose pursuers when he makes his escape. _(Cause there's no way in hell that he's staying here willingly)_

An abrupt ending maybe but…meh. Didn't really know how to finish it without it going weird on me.

Yeah…so…Reviews and criticism are welcome, this is my first time writing again for a little while and I'm a little rusty so any help with spelling, grammar or anything else that doesn't sit right with you would be greatly appreciated.

This was an attempt at describing the 5 senses but I think I mucked up somewhere…

Is a one-shot that I might be expanding if I get the time and motivation to…You'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
